Stalker
by spiritlesswalker
Summary: He wasn't like any other typical admirer. He was different. A very dangerous different. Midnight/Lucy ON HIATUS (WRITER'S BLOCK/PERSONAL ISSUES)
1. Chapter 1

I am not very good in English.

I will update whenever I can. Reviews are welcome.

Rated M.

* * *

He was staring at her again.

She could feel it.

She felt the hairs on her arms raise and her blood run cold. She glanced at him, then looked away quickly and shivered. Her boyfriend glanced at her, and put a protective arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

The frightened blond pointed her eyes towards a guy sitting alone at table near the windows. He followed her gaze and stiffened. "Want me to talk to him?" He hissed, eyes darkening. Lucy shook her head, and sighed. "I'm fine, Gray." He nodded, looking unsure, but resumed talking to their group of friends. Lucy gave another glance to the strange boy a few feet away from her. The tall, silent boy was her stalker.

She knew he was bad news since the day he transferred at Magnolia High. His name was Midnight. And that was it, no surname, no _real_ name. Midnight was what he wanted to be called, as he said in a cold voice the day he arrived. He had no family, no friends, no one knew anything about him. He was always calm, always silent and had an unsettling, piercing gaze.

He had started following her to her classes since day one, she wasn't bothered by it and had her boyfriend walk her to her classes. Then she began receiving eerie notes from him, and she _knew_ it was him. No one had ever sent her letters like that until he arrived. The letters stated that he wanted her chained to a wall while he raped her, and that he wanted to drink the blood from her neck. It got worse from there, he began sending her bloody roses and pictures of dead, naked women with their brains blown out and some sick porn videos of teenage girls begging for their lives then having getting shot directly in the forehead.

But oddly, what got her most was the way he stared at her. There was something dangerous and demonic about his calm red eyes.

She had tried reporting him to the principal a few times. But without proof the old man couldn't do anything. Not like he wanted to. He pitied the parentless Midnight, thought the poor boy just needed a friend. He thought Lucy and her gang were being a bit judgmental. He was kind principal, Makarov Dreyar, not a stereotype who thought badly of teens who dressed differently. But Lucy wished he wasn't so kind to Midnight, because he was different in a horrible way. Makarov couldn't really fault him for following her. A lot of boys did that but it didn't bother her, he reasoned. He probably liked her.

Yes. But Midnight was different. His 'admiration' wasn't safe or friendly like the other admirers.

Lucy bit her lip, trying to block out the chatter of her friends, thinking hard about how to get rid of him. He hadn't been sending anything lately, but who knows? He could be planning something truly horrible.

"What's wrong, Luce?" The loud voice of her best friend, Natsu Dragneel, boomed. Immediately the whole table stopped conversing and turned their attention to Lucy. The blond sighed. _'Great... Just what I needed...'_ Despite popular belief, she did not like being the center of attention. Sometimes she wished her pink-haired friend wasn't so loud. "It's Midnight." Gray growled. "Fucking creep is staring at Lucy again."

The whole group shuddered. "Juvia hopes he's not sending Lucy those disgusting roses again." A pretty blue-haired girl glared in Midnight's direction. "We should pound him to a fucking pulp, that'll teach him." A menacing voice spoke. "You'll get yourself expelled, Erza." Jellal Fernandes, her boyfriend, laughed. "For real this time."

"Maybe he wants a friend..." Lucy said idly, gazing down at her plate of salad. Her friends stared at her as if she were crazy. "Seriously, Lucy?" Lisanna Strauss, a petite, white-haired girl said in disbelief. "After all he's done, you think he wants to be your _friend_?" Gray glared at all of them. "Guys, lay off. Lucy's having a hard time already as it is." He squeezed his girlfriend. "Don't worry, Luce. He'll never hurt you. None of us will let that happen." Lucy smiled, but wasn't very reassured. Silent people were the most dangerous ones. And Midnight proved to be especially dangerous. Who know what he was capable of?

"Maybe he wants a human meal." A silver-haired guy sitting at the edge of the table snorted. "Lyon!" Juvia chastised, slapping the side of his arm. "Juvia does not think that is funny! No one does!" Gray glared at him. "You insensitive little shit!" He snarled, standing up. Lucy tugged at his arm. "It's fine, Gray. He was trying to lighten the mood." Natsu stared at her. "You're acting strange, Lucy. Saying strange things and acting all nice and calm when usually you'd tear all our heads off." Lucy laughed at the quizzical look on her friend's face. She felt... free for a moment. Free from anxiety and fear.

She looked up at the stern face of her boyfriend and smiled. He was so protective and concerned and a perfect boyfriend. "C'mon guys." She took a bite of her salad. "Only ten minutes till class starts."

Lucy glanced one more time and immediately all bits of happiness went down the drain. The crimson eyes were looking directly into hers. It's as if he knew when her friends and boyfriend would be looking away so that he could look at her. And the fear took over and she knew she would have to be careful now. No more clubbing and staying out late without Gray or at least one friend.

Midnight was ruining her life, and he hadn't even done anything serious yet.

* * *

Kinda short, and kinda shitty writing. I'll make the chapters longer. Update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight's POV. 2nd person. Very sorry for very late update.

* * *

His eyes glowed brightly in the dark as he watched her comb a hand through her long blond locks. He felt the rush of excitement and lust envelop him, the same wonderful thing he felt every time he laid eyes on her. His eyes scanned her full figure. Clad in a thin, pale pink tank top and white cotton shorts, her outfit left nothing to the imagination.

He stared at her, thinking how perfect she was. Even idle, she was captivating.

He had watched her for weeks now, waiting for his chance to claim her. But her fucking friends and her cocky little boyfriend were always with her. Maybe he shouldn't have sent her all those videos and those roses. But it had been worth to see the look of terror on her pretty features. Maybe he'd send her a box of chocolates filled with his own blood. But her fucking boyfriend was standing guard by her locker now, so no way he'd get it to her.

His eyes darkened with hatred and annoyance. He hated her meddling boyfriend, so arrogant and overprotective. He knew he was the big bump on his path to claiming Lucy Heartfilia.

He'd have to get her alone somehow, or, at the very least, get rid of her boyfriend. He'd have no problem getting rid of her friends, well maybe except for the red-haired demon. But Natsu, the idiot and the rest. Easy. He'd just have to prepare for a few days.

He smirked, remembering how repulsed they looked by him earlier at lunch. Lucy's face was great to look at. The fear in her eyes aroused him. He knew she was terrified of him, repulsed, like the rest. But that only made him want her more, and did not bother him the least bit. It pushed to go through with what he was planning. Her avoiding him encouraged him.

He was captivated by her. By her silky blond hair and warm brown eyes. By her fragile, pale skin and her curvy body.

She was very endearing,very innocent. The whole of Magnolia High worshiped her. She was innocent in the way that he liked, pure. He had wanted her from day one. He knew she was untainted despite the provocative clothing she wore. She had been referred to as "Frigid Queen" by her ex-boyfriends for lack, meaning none, of sexual activity. And he knew Gray had gotten nowhere with her, not even second base, through their strained conversations in the library.

She was a virgin, purest of the pure.

He'd change that very soon.

He'd corrupt her, destroy her spirit and all the joy and positivity she had. The thought filled him with elation. He'd break Lucy Heartfilia, make her his. He'd take the light out of her eyes.

He'd get her into the library, pretending to be that teacher she was so intimidated by. Then he'd drug her, drive into his secret place and bring her into his dark room and fuck her until dawn.

He'd make her scream in anguish and horror.

He'd make her bleed. His heart beat quickened as he imagined her bare body covered in ruby droplets of blood, running down her thighs and breasts. Her pretty features would distort in pain and her pink lips would open for a scream.

A truly beautiful sight.

He smiled and dashed down the street, leaving the bush shake behind him.

* * *

Lucy's head turned to look out the window. She thought she heard something. Her heart began to race. It couldn't be him, could it?

She stood up and tentatively moved towards the window. She peered outside, heart pounding. The night was still, the moonlight shone on her blueberry bush and the old oak tree. She sighed, feeling relieved. At least he wasn't following her to her house. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. _'Think happy thoughts, Lucy...'_ Her mother told her to think of good memories when times were bad.

Jude and Layla knew of her stalker, and were both infuriated that someone would torment there daughter. Her father angrily offered to get him expelled, or to "take care of the brat himself". But Lucy reluctantly refused. They had no real proof and it'd be morally wrong to hurt a friendless loner. She sighed, gazing at the starry sky. She wished Midnight had never transferred.

His presence had a big impact on her life. He was like a horrible nightmare. It sounded cliche, but it was true. Nowadays all she thought about was him and what he was going to do next. He had been laying low lately, but who knew what a psycho would do next? It was unpredictable.

How could she stop him?

Those horrific videos scarred her mentally. The roses made her puke. He was obviously mentally unstable. She didn't know his background. No one knew. Maybe he had abusive parents, maybe that was the reason why he turned out bad? Or maybe he was raised by unfit adoptive parents. Who knew?

Maybe he really wanted a friend and he had a different way of showing it. A fucked up way for sure, but probably the only way he knew how.

He was probably an abandoned orphan or something. Lonely and exposed to horrible things. Maybe he just needed a friend. Lucy sat down on her bed and contemplated this. She brightened up a bit. Maybe he just needed a friend, kindness. No one had treated nicely at all except for the principal. Kindness and warmth was all he probably needed.

Lucy lay down on her bed, thinking hard. That was it.

She knew how to get rid of the horrors he was bringing her.

Tomorrow morning she'd be a great friend to him. A kind, generous, understanding friend. She'd get the others to join her. Plenty of times popular kids reformed outcasts. She'd seen it happen plenty of times in movies and reality shows and even in her own school. Erza hadn't been all that without her and Juvia. Once Midnight was with them, he'd stop acting psychotic and scary. He'd be like anyone else. And then her life would go back to normal. Surely it was that simple.

* * *

Sorry. Not a talented writer. Repetitive and stuff. I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. I'd been very busy with work and other things. Josi-mia,he looks like he does in the anime. Except in modern clothing.

* * *

Gray was shocked when Lucy told him her plan the next day. He was angered, even. She wanted to befriend the _psycho_ who sent her fucking bloody fucking roses?

The blond was unhappy with her boyfriend's reaction. Though she had sort of expected it, she thought he'd be a bit supportive. But the look of pure rage and bewilderment in his face made her want to change her mind about being friends with him. But it was the only plan she'd got. She sighed, and looked away. Suddenly she didn't want to talk to him anymore. "Lucy, look at me." His voice was menacing.

"Lucy..." He implored, putting a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him, then stared ahead at the chalkboard. "Class is gonna start in ten minutes."

She was glum. She thought her plan had been good enough, a bit crazy yes, but she thought it'd work. "Listen, Luce. Befriending won't make things better. It'll make things worse. Trust me. He'd think you'd like him. With psychos, it'll only get worse."

"What do you know about psychos?" She knew he was right, but she had to try. To end the nightmare.

"Lucy, you can't be friends with-"

"Be friends with who?"

The couple looked up, surprised by the interruption. Natsu stared down at them with a big grin on his face. "Nothing, birdbrain. Mind your own business."

"Aw, shut up you jerk. Whatever Lucy's business is, is my business too. " He turned his attention to Lucy, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Be friends with who?"

"Midnight..." She said softly. Natsu's eyes widened. "What?" He spluttered. "You're gonna what?"

Lucy suddenly felt annoyed. It was her idea. All he needed was kindness. That's all anyone needed. Why did they act like she was crazy for wanting to be nice to a misunderstood boy. He was a bit on the crazy side, and she did fear him. But there was no harm in trying to turn a negative thing into something positive. "Is the concept of befriend a lonely guy so mind-boggling?" She tossed back her hair.

Gray glared at her. "Lonely because he's a freak." He hissed. "A fucking freak who sent you those fucked up videos and roses and all that crazy fucking shit."

"Calm down, Gray." Lucy's eyes flashed.

Natsu watched the heated exchange with confusion. "Lucy.." He scratched his head. "I think Gray is right. Midnight's not normal. Who knows what he could do to you? He'll take your kindness as an encouragement. He'll probably hurt you. You saw those videos. You read the letters. He's insane, Luce." Natsu's eyes were full of concern. Lucy sighed. She knew they meant well, but she really believed that all Midnight needed was kindness.

"Let me try, guys..." She stared straight ahead as the bell rang.

* * *

"Befriending Midnight! No fucking way!"

Lucy cringed as she heard the loud noise coming from their table in the cafeteria. She abruptly stopped walking, and clutched her bag to her chest. Gray glanced at her. He'd been quiet ever since their fight during the first period. She sighed. "I think have to use the ladies'."

He glanced a their usual table, full of their laughing friends, then at her. "Alright. C'mon."

"Alone."

His eyes hardened. "I don't think so." He said in a tight voice. She touched his face. "He didn't come to school today. I checked." He relaxed a bit, but was still apprehensive. His features softened. "I want you to be safe, Luce."

She smiled. "It's okay. He didn't come today. I checked with Makarov during my restroom break earlier."

He nodded. "Okay..." He said slowly. "But be quick, alright?"

"Alright." She kissed him on the cheek and rushed to the hall.

* * *

Lucy passed by her locker. A piece of white paper on it caught her eyes.

She walked towards her locker and read the paper carefully.

 _Meet me in the library. In the English Lit. section._

 _I'd like to apologize for my horrid behavior._

 _\- Midnight_

Lucy's heart began to race. This was it. He was going to apologize. She felt excited and relieved and a bit worried. Maybe it was a trick. "No. He's trying to be nice." She scolded herself. Think positive. She glanced at the cafeteria then ran to the library.

* * *

The librarian wasn't there, so she just went in without the pass the old lady gave to every student who came in.

She walked slowly towards the sign that read 'English Lit'. Her heart was beating very fast.

She scrunched up her face in confusion when she saw that the table was was he?

"Surprise."

She turned around, and a calm Midnight covered her mouth with a white close. She gasped through it, eyes widening. The thick cloth muffled her screams, and her eyes began to close. She felt a searing pain in the back of her head.

* * *

He stared at the perfect figure lying on his bed.

He felt a rush of excitement and lust.

This was it.

She was his. All he needed to do was mark her.

As soon as she was awake. She would be his. He didn't want to take her in her sleep. He wanted to see the look of horror on her face as he fucked her. He wanted to hear her screams. Her muffled ones earlier ignited a dark passion in him. He wanted her, but he'd wait till she was awake.

He'd let the back of her head bleed a bit, he wanted to see and feel the blood as he claimed her.

A smile appeared on his red lips, red with her blood.

He'd have her. Very soon.

* * *

Yes, it wasn't very good but I'll keep on writing. I like this story, just wish I could write better. I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

He stared at her still, fragile body lying on the bed.

There was a dried trail of blood on the side of her face, and he smiled as he exited the room.

He couldn't wait till she woke up.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Lucy felt sick as soon as her eyes opened, she smelled something horrible and she began to panic, remembering what had happened to her. She tried to get up, but her hands and feet were tied securely with nylon. She looked around, but it was to dark to see anything. She felt her heart begin to pound and she felt scared. Incredibly scared. Gray had been right. Midnight was an absolute psycho. How could she had been so naive as to think friendliness was the solution?

Tears filled her eyes. Now she'd never see Gray or her family or anyone again.

She was trapped here in this dark room. And it was all her fault.

Fuck. What was she gonna do? She couldn't just lay here and cry and let herself get killed or tortured.

She needed to escape. But how...?

"Are you awake...?"

Lucy shrieked, startled by the low, calm voice that spoke.

The lights were turned on and she closed her eyes. "Are you awake?"

Lucy gulped. Here he is. "Y-yes..." She opened her eyes and saw Midnight hovering over her, perfectly calm and collected. He was dressed in a black shirt and jeans, and the several piercings on his face were spattered with blood. Her blood. She licked her lips, disturbed and terrified of his gaze. He reached out to touch her face, and she cringed. He smiled. "I had to use force, or you'd never come with me." She froze as his fingers brushed against her lips. "Though you are pretty covered in blood..."

She inhaled and exhaled rapidly. He grinned again, exposing sharp white teeth. "Fear. The emotion I crave most from people." He ran his fingers through her hair. She cleared her throat, her heart was beating rapidly, she didn't know what to say. The sinister grin on his face gave her chills. "I was going to befriend you..." She said, forcing the words out. He stared at her wordlessly. Lucy knew now how she'd escape, she'd charm him, make him believe she wanted him. It was bound to work, after all, he did like her, in a way.

"I would've come to your house." She'd earn his trust, she had noticed she wasn't wearing her jacket. He must have taken it off. She'd find it, her phone was in there. Then she'd call the cops. It was good he brought her to his house.

"I'm not fucking stupid, Lucy." His eyes darkened, and he withdrew his hand. "You would have never come back to my house. Please don't think I'm stupid, Lucy. I am anything but." He hissed, and she winced. "I destroyed your phone..." Midnight smirked. Lucy's heart sank. So it wasn't going to be easy. "And by the way," He said as headed for the door. "This isn't my house."

Lucy began to weep as he closed the door. She was going to die.

* * *

"Where the fuck is she?" Gray growled as he and Natsu roamed the hall.

Natsu looked worried. "Where'd you say she went?"

"Restroom. But that was over two hours ago." The gang had began to worry when she didn't show up at all. And with permission from the principal, they began searching the school for her in pairs. So far, no one had seen her. It's as if she had vanished.

Gray had began to really worry. It wasn't like her to just run off. "Juvia and Erza had checked the restrooms already..." Gray bit his lip. Natsu sighed. "Maybe she went home?" He offered. "Oh fuck, what if something bad happened to her?" He shook his head. "Of course not, you moron." Natsu replied, but his voice trembled. "She probably went home or something, and couldn't call because her... her phone was dead!"

"Out of character..."

Gray stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. He thought hard, and his eyes widened. "Oh, fuck..."

"What?" Natsu looked at him.

"Midnight..."

* * *

Lucy lay in the dark, feeling helpless and hopeless. She felt a searing pain in her head and she wanted to vomit.

What would she do? Obviously Midnight was a smart psychopath. She'd have to outwit, or she'd most likely die. She didn't want to think what he was planning to do with her. What if he tortured her like those girls on the videos? He already drew blood from her. She sniffed. She didn't even know where she was. Was Gray and the others looking for? God, she wished they were.

She wasn't sure if she should be glad he left the lights on. If she had to endure torture, she didn't want to see. She froze as footsteps thundered towards the door. It opened, and she felt a sense of dread.

Midnight came in, a knife in hand. She began to shake, terrified. "W-what are you going to do with me?" Her voice was a whisper.

"I'm just going to play with you..." He spoke darkly, setting the knife down on a maroon dresser.

"F-fun?" Tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Please don't hurt me."

He smiled a chilling smile. "Oh, I plan to hurt you." He began to unzip his pants. "I intend to hurt you badly, so much that you'll beg for mercy. But first, let's do something I'm sure we'll both enjoy."

* * *

That was terrible. And short. I need to work on some stuff. It's hard, you know, I don't know a lot of smart English words. Ugh... I'll try to update soon.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy felt numb after the horrifying experience with Midnight.

She lay on the bed, bloodied and bruised and sore and feeling... dead. She felt as if completely destroyed her. He was rough, so violent. He was very sadistic, he actually seemed to like her screams of terror. There had not been a moment where he was gentle, it was a complete nightmare. And instead _he_ had been her first. She had wanted to lose her virginity to Gray. She regretted now not accepting his offer to have a romantic evening at his house.

She hadn't imagined it being so horrifying. She'd probably never do it with Gray, that is, if he ever found her. If anyone ever found her.

After he'd finished, after a time that felt like forever, he left her on the bed bleeding and crying silently. He had untied her, and she tried to fight him off, but he had been strong for someone who was slim. He had a wicked grin on his face the whole time, his crimson eyes like the devil's.

Now the tears had gone, and she felt hollow. She was too weak to try to stand and run away.

Who knew someone could be so cruel?

Who knew what he'd do next?

She closed her eyes, feeling completely hopeless, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Midnight sat in the kitchen, elated and shivering with excitement.

He had finally done it, after weeks of planning, he had finally had Lucy. He had finally begun the first step of destroying her sweet, innocent spirit. He had loved every minute of their union, loved the terror in her big brown eyes and her sweet screams, her endless begging of him to stop. The way she tried to fight him off by hitting his back with her fists. Futile, but he had enjoyed the resistance. It had been heaven, absolute ecstasy. And he had her forever. He smiled and leaned against the counter.

He wondered what he'd do next.

* * *

Natsu tried to restrain Gray from breaking into Midnight's house. It was the morning after Lucy's disapperance

He had indeed gone crazy after suspecting Midnight had been the one to blame for his girlfriend's disappearance. Natsu didn't agree with his best friend, the pale boy did look sinister, but he seemed weak. He was frail for God's sake. But Gray had been insistent, and called him an idiot, the guy probably carried weapons with him. So Gray had demanded the principal to give him the psycho's address and here they were. The others were at the police station, filing a missing person's report. For the second time. The cops didn't want to investigate unless twenty-fours passed.

He, Gray and the gang had searched fruitlessly for her last night, and her parents were extremely worried about her. Everyone was, and Macarov and postponed school until they found her. It was huge deal, and Natsu was glad so many people cared. Now if they could only find her.

Gray's fists pounded the oak door. "Get out here you motherfucker! I know you took her!" He shouted. Natsu watched him, giving up restraining him. He shook his head as neighbors peered over fences. Gray was sure crazy himself. Natsu was concerned about Lucy and all, but he didn't think Midnight took her. "Listen, we should just join the others at the police-"

"Shut the fuck up, moron!" Gray stopped pounding and glared at the pink-haired idiot. "You fucking think he didn't take her just because he doesn't look strong enough! How fucking dumb are you?! He's been after her for weeks, nitwit! He saw she was alone and took the chance! I'm so fucking dumb for letting her go off alone!" He landed another furious punch at the door.

Natsu sighed. He didn't mind Gray's anger and foul language, Lucy was missing after all. He did understand the worry and fury. He put a hand on his trembling friend's shoulder. "We should go. Dumb as I may be, I don't think he'd take her here. C'mon, let's join the others at the station. It's our best chance of finding where she is. He probably took her to a cabin in the woods or something." Gray glared at him. "You've been watching too many fucking horror flicks." But he reluctantly agreed to go to cops', after smashing a window with his fist. Natsu watched his fist drip with blood, his mouth open.

"What the fuck, Gray?!"

* * *

Midnight opened the door to his captive's room quietly and flicked on the light.

Lucy lay in bed, bare and with black and blue bruises on her hips and waist. A smile crept over his lips. She looked so pretty, so worn out. He sat beside her and began stroking her hair. She stirred, then her eyes shot open. She willed herself to sit up. The blond slowly backed into the wall. Midnight's creepy, delighted smile widened. "Good morning, Lucy."

Lucy began to tremble. It was morning already. And no one had found her yet. Her heart sank.

Midnight advanced towards her, and stroked her face. "You're so pretty, Lucy."

"Please don't hurt me anymore."

"I won't," He agreed, nodding his head. "Not today. I don't want your beauty to be completely gone." Lucy drew a shaky breath. "What do you plan to do with me?" She said softly, she felt weak, so weak. "Well..." He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "Well, I have to punish you for ignoring me for so long. For thinking me a freak and rejecting all my gifts. For thinking I was a loser." His tone was dangerously calm.

Lucy thought of the roses and videos he gave her and shuddered.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quietly, shaking. "I was going to befriend you, though-"

His smiled instantly disappeared and his eyes darkened. He yanked her hair. Se cried out in surprised and pain. "I'm not fucking stupid, Lucy!" He shouted. "Don't fucking lie to me!"

"N-no!" She cried. "I-I swear, I was going to befriend you! T-that was why I-I was going to the library, to make amends for my indifference! I didn't accept your gifts because I was scared! I s-swear, I told them I wanted to be your friend!" She sobbed hard. Midnight watched her, amused. His smile came back and he loosened hsi grip on her hair. "Really?"

"Y-yes! I swear to God!" She sobbed noisily. He let go of her, and she shook violently. "Well.." He patted her head. "It's too late for that now."

Lucy nodded. She had to survive. And if it meant agreeing with him and pleasing him and doing his bidding she'd do it. She'd do anything to avoid violence, no matter how hard it'd be. She had to survive. For Gray, for her family, for all her friends. She'd have to be strong and live through this until they found her. "Please, I'll do anything you want. I swear. Just let me live."

He leaned in and tilted her head up with a finger. He looked straight into her eyes. "Who said anything about killing you?" His voice chilled her. "You're too beautiful to kill, it'd be a waste. I just want to have fun, that's all."

She nodded furiously. _Anything to survive..._

"You're like a sweet, fragile angel. Mine to taint, mine to play with."

He smiled, and Lucy felt frightened by his mood swings. It could be an advantage to her, all she had to do was keep him happy with her. "Would you like something to eat?" He was nice and calm. She had to keep him that way. Survive.

"Yes... I-I'd love that. Thank you."

* * *

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

New characters introduced.

Note : There will be no lemons, sorry lemon lovers, I am no good with that stuff. And no disclaimers. This is _fan_ fiction. I could hardly claim Fairy Tail is mine.

* * *

Gray was getting tired of the cops brushing off Lucy's disappearance.

It had been three days now, and he and the others had been at the station for hours answering stupid questions and explaining the same things over and over. The bored-looking cop with wild blond hair barely looked at their rigid faces, he just sat at his desk, reading a Playboy magazine. His partner, a tall, muscular man with green hair and piercings all over his face droned on about the endless possibilities of what happened the day she disappeared.

Maybe she went on a vacation, maybe she ran away, maybe everything was a huge hoax.

None of what the idiots said made sense, and Gray wondered how they even became police officers. He was getting seriously annoyed "For the last time," He hissed through gritted teeth. "Lucy wouldn't just leave without telling us, or her parents. She'd phone."

"Maybe her phone died."

Natsu, who sat beside Gray in a seriously uncomfortable metal chair, stared at the green-haired cop, Officer Zero, in disbelief. This guy truly was an idiot, more than he was. He was very calm, very unconcerned, very nonchalant. He and his partner had been that way ever since they were shown a photograph of Lucy."Listen, man, her parents are super worried. They got every cop in the country searching for her, we're-"

"Listen, kid, we've got some of the finest officers here searchin' for your girl." Zero said boredly as he searched for a stick of gum in his breast pocket. "And besides, you got everyone lookin' for her, someone's bound to report something to you soon."

Gray curled his hand into a fist and slammed in front of the desk.

"If those 'fine' officers are anything like you two morons, I doubt it!"

The blond officer, Zancrow, looked up from his magazine. He leaned forward and looked Gray directly into his eyes. "Listen, shithead, we're doing our best-"

"We're just worried about her, officers. He's clearly emotional due to her sudden disappearance, and he's very worried about her, her wellbeing." Erza interrrupted, gesturing towards Gray."

"Well there isn't much we can do, miss." Zero sneered. "No one's found trace of her, yet. So why don't y'all sit tight, 'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Zancrow nodded in agreement, and grinned. "Your girl is blond, right?" He looked at Gray. "And you said this Midnight character possibly took her?"

He grunted in response. They discussed Midnight several times, he had been showing up at school but denied every question asked of him about Lucy. They searched his house but nothing was found. They were interrogating hard, too much their principal had thought. Mackarov had been disappointed with him, accusing the friendless Midnight, but Gray was convinced Midnight was Lucy's captor.

"Maybe she ran away with him, you know how blondes, sluts." He and Zero erupted with laughter. The whole group grew silent, and looked nervously at Gray. He stood up, face reddening. He raised a fist. "Why you fucking-"

"Stop!" Lisanna shouted. She glared at the two snickering officers. "That was completely inappropriate!"

"Yeah, you jerks!" Natsu concurred, his own face reddening with anger. These morons dare make a horrible joke about their friend who could be in serous danger?

"Sit down, little boy." Zancrow smirked at Gray. "Or I'll have you locked up for-"

"We'll be leaving now." Erza addressed the childish cop coldly.

As soon as the group were outside, Natsu groaned. "Idiots, those two!"

"Fuck those guys. I say we look for her ourselves." Lyon said gravely. "Juvia agrees. Those jerks won't help. Juvia's very worried about poor Lucy." She said, squeezing her boyfriend's arm. The others nodded in agreement.

Jude and Layla Heartfilia were worried sick, they were out all day handing out flyer and flying to every police station they could find in their jet. They had every police station in Fiore searching for their only child, and an ex-chief investigator searching the whole of Magnolia Town. Everyone was searching for the Heartfilia heiress, but there hadn't been a trace of her anywhere.

They had hounds searching Midnight's home, the prime suspect and every last one of her admirers. Lucy's father had been rumored to bringing in his old friends from the army to join the search. Everyone searched day and night, and it was even in the news.

School was cancelled until they found her.

They almost pitied the man who kidnapped Lucy. He was in for it, whoever he was.

But not Gray. He hated the man who took away his girlfriend. Especially since he knew who her kidnapper was. "Midnight's dead for this." Erza, Juvia, Cana and Lisanna nodded in agreement. The others stayed silent. Like Natsu, they thought Midnight wasn't capable of abducting her, no matter how twisted the thing she sent her. He was simply too weak. And besides, Lucy couldn't have been foolish enough to try to befriend him as Gray claimed she was.

She was too smart and very strong for a little blond girl. She would've fought back.

Gray thought they were just as stupid as the cops, Midnight could've been armed, did they think of that? He could've held her at gunpoint, but the others were still firm in their belief that Midnight wasn't capable of taking her. They thought someone else took her, another crazed admirer. Someone tall and strong, like Dan, the freak obsessed with the medieval era. Secretly some of them blamed Gray for her disappearance, if only he insisted he accompany her to the ladies', just outside and wait for her.

"I know, let's call Lucy's old best friend, that chick who got pregnant in sophomore year! She's good at finding lost things."

"Lucy isn't a thing." Gray growled.

"You know what I mean."

"That's actually a good idea." Erza nodded her head. She whipped out her phone from her pocket. "I got her number." She dialled and handed the phone to Gray. "Hello?" A meek voice spoke.

"Hey Levy, it's Gray. Lucy, she's-"

"Yeah, I know... I'm sorry."

"Could you help us find her?"

"Of course. I'll call you tomorrow. We'll meet at my place."

"Thanks." Gray ended the call and nodded at the others. "Who's coming with me tomorrow?

* * *

I'm sorry, that was horrible. -_- But hey, I tried my best. Thanks for reading. A couple reviews would be superb.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I feel the story of Levy here is important. Anyway, thank you for all the faves and reviews and alerts. Highly appreciated. :)

Warning : This fic may disturb some readers. Read at your own risk. There. A warning!

* * *

Levy McGarden had been devastated when she heard her best friend had been kidnapped.

She had found out about it the day after the blond's disappearance, but wasn't sure she'd phone. She felt alienated from her old group of friends after she dropped out of high school. She kept in contact with one person.

 _A baby can soften anyone's heart..._

Lucy had been a great friend to her in sophomore year. They did everything together, shopping, manicures, sleepovers. In fact, Levy was the one who introduced Gray to Lucy.

The tiny, fierce blond was like a sister to her, kind and supportive, more so when Levy had found out she was pregnant. With Gajeel Redfox's baby, the school rebel and her boyfriend.

It began when Levy threw up in the mornings and felt sick whenever there was a strong smell of something. Then she missed her period and she began to panic. Lucy accompanied her to the doctor and Levy felt dread when he announced the expected news. Gajeel had been silent when she told him, and became distant and "needed" time alone. Her parents were furious, and they hated Gajeel more than ever.

Lucy guided her the whole way, even when she dropped out and her parents kicked her out of the house, and assured her that Gajeel would mellow once the baby was born. And she was right.

Gajeel had fallen in love with the tiny little boy with the fuzzy blue hair and black eyes.

He got an apartment and dropped out too to find a job. It had been hard at first, and even if Lucy offered to loan them money they couldn't accept. She was being so generous already buying their baby, little Garen, clothes and toys and all sorts of baby equipment. Levy's parents were a pain, threatening law suits on Gajeel and his more accepting parents, furious at her decision to move in with Gajeel instead of raising the baby with them.

Gaj instead on supporting her and the baby on his own, but Levy had gotten a job anyway to help out. As a waitress. Then Gaj had, surprisingly, been trading drugs and was sentenced to jail for three years. He didn't bother denying anything and just accepted his fate. Levy knew he did it for them. His job as cashier didn't pay much and he did what he had to do support them, she knew that in her heart.

Levy was left to care for their child and her parents had refused to help unless she moved back in with them. Gaj's parents certainly didn't have half a million to bail him out. So she worked hard and it was enough to feed and house both of them. Her parents had offered to help if she moved back in but she refused. Instead she visited her partner and showed him the baby and discussed what she could do to make things better for her and Garen.

Lucy had sent her checks and that made it easier, but made her feel guilty. She had been supportive through everything. Levy was grateful.

And she always tried to find a way to repay her. And she 'd do it by finding her. She wasn't going to lose her best friend to some crazed admirer.

She'd find Lucy.

* * *

"Ugh..."

A tortured groan escaped from Lucy's lips as she lay on the bed, her body aching and her head spinning.

 _He just won't stop.._

Midnight was truly sick, whispering demented things about peeling off tiny bits of her flesh and chopping off her boyfriend's head and making her eat it, into her ear while he raped her. Making her watch gory videos of men mutilating women while raping them, of women getting flayed alive. He played with her body, with her mind and she was tired. So exhausted and terrified. Would they ever find her?

She was tired of being strong. It felt like she been here forever.

She couldn't take the strangulation and the bruising and the horrific images and the emotional torture no longer. Being tough was easier said than done. And he was no fool, he saw right through her "obedience" towards him. And he was actually very smart, very talented. Not the weird loser they all thought he was. Sometimes he played creepy, chilling tunes on a piano from outside her bedroom, in the hall, songs he claimed he wrote for her.

God, she felt like hadn't showered in forever, he only let her relieve herself in the bathroom, heavily guarded and tied up. She didn't remember what the outside world looked like anymore, what sunlight was like. He was indeed horribly intelligent, destroying her mentally.

"I'm going out to the store." Midnight spoke, leaning against the wall. Lucy shook her head, feeling groggy. She hadn't even seen him come in. Was she going crazy?

"Need anything?" He spoke nonchalantly, with a kindness in his voice, as if she were a friend that were visiting. "I... Water... Ice cold water." Midnight looked at her, then smiled. "Yeah. You need a little refreshing. You're beginning to look ugly. Don't worry, I'll give you a nice, hot bath when I come back." He patted her head affectionately, then left. Lucy nodded, and closed her eyes. That actually sounded nice. A bath to relax her tense body.

She smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

"Lucy... I'm back." A voice singsonged.

 _Like a demon's voice trying to sound friendly..._

Lucy's eyes snapped open, Midnight sat in front of her, holding a white bag. "I got your water, and food. After all, you haven't eaten anything since you've been here, I forgot. I don't want to hurt you that much if it means diminishing your beauty." He took out a bottle of water from the bag and opened it. He held it to her lips and smiled and she gulped down the water greedily.

 _Thirsty.. So thirsty..._

She could smell the aromas roast chicken and fresh rice and noodles coming from the bag he held above her, almost teasingly. Her mouth watered. She was so hungry. She hadn't eaten since she was taken.

"You look so adorable." He said, taking the bottle away from her lips. She groaned as he tried to put her into his arms. "So very pretty."

"You have horns on your head. Horns..." She said groggily, her vision blurring increasingly.

He continued to smile and finally threw her over his back. "Where we going, huh?"

"I'm gonna give you a bath, silly."

 _Horns.. He has horns... Pointy, ugly black horns..._

Her vision finally faded, and everything turned black.

* * *

So Lucy has hallucinations and stuff coz of hunger and thirst and neglect of health and all that stuff. This isn't my best chapter, sorry. I'm really sleepy myself. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave some reviews. Tell me what I need to adjust. Thanks :D


End file.
